


Relax Baby

by Fcknziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Sweet, boyfriend - Freeform, husband, romantic, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a stressed out mess, and your sweet boyfriend tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small blurb of something I think about quite a bit.

It had been another long day in your already drawn out week. You picked up extra shifts, to cover the cost of the extra class you'd picked up in order to get some credit done in hopes of graduating early. In theory it seemed perfect. You'd pick up a class get the credit and get out of school sooner, and sure you’d have to work more but in the end it'd be worth it. In theory...in practice you knew that it was only a matter of time before you cracked. You stepped into the small apartment, throwing your bag on the small table nearest the door, immediately slipping out of your 'sensible' shoes, that after hours a day on your feet catering to rude customers might as well be 6 inch heels.   
“Harry…” you sighed into the house.   
With no answer you went through the small apartment calling his name, desperate for one of his big warm hugs and a reassuring kiss to your forehead, anything to forget the day that you’d had. “Har-” you stopped in the doorway of your small bathroom your heart warming at the sight in front of you. A very lanky Harry, leaning over a slowly filling bath checking the temperature & your favorite candle you’d always light after a stressful day softly burning on the counter, the sweet smell slowly filling the small space.   
“What is all this?” you sigh with a small smile, a foreign feeling after the past few days.   
“Well I know you’ve been stressed a lot lately with everything going on, and I know you like these bath bomb things, so I just – I want you to relax for a bit.” He explains shyly finally shutting off the water. “Thank you.” You say through a whisper, nearly tearing up. A mixture of the sweetness of his gesture and the stress. He steps closer to you near the door, giving your lips a soft peck, “Relax, okay?” he said brushing some strands of hair behind your ear that’d managed to fall out of your pony tail. You gave him a nod and a small smile before he reached for the door.   
“No, stay.” Your nearly whine, grabbing onto his sleeve.  
“No this is for you. I’ll be here when you’re done.” He reasoned. You fiddled with fringes at the sleeves of his sweater a moment before lacing your fingers together with his. “I know but I want you with me. I just need you for a minute.” You admitted through a whisper, not really looking at him. He lifted your chin up to look at him, and with that one look in your eyes he knew all you needed was him. Not a bath, or a nice smelling candles or even your favorite food he’d planned on cooking for you while you were soaking away, but him. “Alright.” And with that you both melted into the warm bath, your back to his front, finally being able to breathe for the first time in a long time, as his hands softly ran up and down your arms.


End file.
